


I'm drunk, I love you

by tabismew



Series: GTOP VARIETIES [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, GTOP PORN, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Jiyong thinks Seunghyun only loves him when he's drunk.





	I'm drunk, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is like Sober 2.0 but with a happy ending. I can't write things without angst, Lol. Enjoy!

 

Seunghyun's lips taste like wine and cigarettes; booze and sweetness, the powerful taste of tobacco coating his mouth along with the strong flavor of lime and tequila. Jiyong _loves_ it so much, he enjoys it when Seunghyun's lips touched his own and maybe because it's _him_ , the man he loves and adores.

 

Jiyong had kissed one or two guys before but this one felt so different, so _surreal_. On the other hand, Seunghyun--- he'd never done this before only with Jiyong, and now they started kissing feverishly, shifting around and feeling each other up before settling down, but mostly because Seunghyun can stop mumbling how pretty Jiyong was, how his lips are so soft, and how much he can't wait to fuck his brains out until he's a moaning mess.

 

Although, Jiyong knows Seunghyun will forget what happened between them when he wakes up.

 

But they do it anyways, Jiyong let him. The liquid courage burning through Seunghyun's veins as he slams inside Jiyong, rough because Jiyong _asked_ , wrapping his arms around his neck, moaning as Seunghyun hits that spot inside, and he groans when Seunghyun tugs at the thick strands as he bites down on Jiyong's neck, leaving some marks so people will know Jiyong gets fucked by him.

 

Jiyong was bruised and marked up good, leaving heavy breathes and moaning Seunghyun's name on his lips, And Jiyong doesn't think he's ever loved anyone this much before.

* * *

 

  
It was early in the morning, about 6 a.m, the sun was barely rising and the sound of birds chirping had woken Jiyong up and he was used to the perky sound coming from the early birds, he wasn't much of heavy sleeper.

 

Jiyong rolled onto his side, wanting to feel the warmth of another body but then when he pats the other side of the bed, there's no him anymore.

 

Seunghyun's not on the bed, And Jiyong felt so so cold under the warm duvet.

* * *

  
  
“Seunghyun?” Jiyong says, because he doesn’t know what to say. He's never been good at voicing out, venting his frustration to anyone, he's never been so much in love with anyone before not until Seunghyun came into his life. Because when Jiyong _falls_ , he falls hard and fast and intense, like diving off a cliff—except rocks are the only ones who can managed to catch him when he falls.

  
  
He didn't really expect Seunghyun to be here, at Youngbae's house. Youngbae told him that he was having a barbeque over and Jiyong was bored so that's it. But Seunghyun, he never left the house for the past month, he was drowned with his own little world, maybe contemplating things in his mind or perhaps Seunghyun was busy with _someone else_ , he really didn't know.

 

He'd seen how Daesung lifted a brow in concern and Youngbae cackling at the variety show he'd been obsessed with.

 

The last time he'd seen Seunghyun was last month ago when they had sex in a hotel room after the concert so Jiyong is a bit sad and broken, he supposes, as he approaches Seunghyun at the couch, sitting down next to him.

 

He could feel Seunghyun's dark eyes gaze on him when Jiyong darted his attention on the television, until Seunghyun nudges his shoulder with his own, Jiyong has to look up.

 

Seunghyun gives him a smile, “Hey, Jiyong.” He responds, and Jiyong has to hold himself and stop the fast beating of his aching heart but he knows he's falling for him, faster than ever.

* * *

 

 

The first time Jiyong felt genuinely happy for the past year is when they were at stage, in front of the fans, and Seunghyun had been giving him fond looks, he'd goof around and flirt around Jiyong subtlety. Of course, Jiyong notices it, Seunghyun's always close next to him the entire night.

 

Right now the five of them were walking down the hotel hallway, their managers surrounding them. He was walking next to Seunghyun, their arms are already brushing so Jiyong takes a leap faith and stretches his fingers out, barely touching Seunghyun's palm as his arms swings forward.

  
  
Until Seungri speaks, enough for Jiyong to hear.

 

“Hey, Top-hyung. I thought you're gonna have a dinner night with your girlfriend?”

 

It feels like an air knocked him out, from breathing so Jiyong gulps, blinking furiously. _Girlfriend_? Seunghyun has a fucking girlfriend Jiyong didn't know about?

 

He'd seen how Seungri puts his arms around Seunghyun's shoulder. “Right? What's her name again?”

 

That was the time Seunghyun's eyes met his, and Jiyong had to look away, His eyes looked so painful but he can't cry, not here, not now and not in front of Seunghyun. He's tough, that's what he thought, G-dragon is not weak.

 

“She's not-“ Seunghyun starts but Seungri cuts him off almost instantly.

 

“Don't be so shy, Hyung. I know you've been single for like hundred years and now it's not the time to be so shy about it.”

 

And maybe Jiyong was not so tough after all because he felt a tear falls down onto his cheek and he sniffs, his hand shooting up to quickly wipe it away. He's just so _pathetic_ , a fool.

 

He didn't hear any of their conversation anymore because Jiyong's steps became more furious, he doesn't want to hear it, it will just break his fragile heart.

 

“Here's your key.” Soonho says, holding out Jiyong's key and he grabs it and then fast walk over the door, sliding his card in. He's halfway into the room when he hears Youngbae speaks.

  
  
“Ji?” Youngbae says, and Jiyong turns around and sees them looking at him puzzled, “Seunghyun-Hyung invited us for a wine night, You're up for it?”

 

Jiyong sniffs, hand on the door knob. He looks at Youngbae. “I thought he's gonna have a dinner with his _girlfriend_?”

 

There is a bitterness underlying those words although Jiyong had tried his best to hide it, he couldn’t contain himself.

 

Then his eyes gaze on Seunghyun who was looking at him directly, his face is hard, emotionless.

 

“I'm tired.” Jiyong finally speaks again, he slams the door fast and the last words he'd heard was from Youngbae asking him what's wrong.

 

Jiyong runs to the room, laying down on the bed as he grabs the sheet and wrapped it around himself, the tears he was holding back awhile ago had successfully streamed down his face.

 

And _yeah_ , Jiyong was really tired. He's tired of being Seunghyun's toy when he's drunk. He's tried from waiting that Seunghyun will tell him that he felt the same way too.

* * *

 

  
Jiyong's always been in love with Seunghyun. He figures. From the early days onwards, when they met in middle school and Seunghyun's still a chubby little kid who shared the same passion with Jiyong, _music_. When he was still having a hard time loosing weight, when he was still an underground rapper; when Jiyong had helped him with his first demo. He and Seunghyun seemed the only two of the group who could sit down for five hours and just talk about things they loved, giving opinions to movies they had seen and books they had read.

 

There's always been a connection between the two of them that only him and Seunghyun could understand, Jiyong decides. With Youngbae it's a solid friendship, warmth and comfort is always available. With Daesung it's languid friendship, they can goof around and he understands Jiyong with his love for Seunghyun. With Seungri it's an overwhelming urge to protect, because he's the youngest.

 

With Seunghyun, though. It's like as if they don't need to speak because they have been able to have a conversation with just their eyes as long as Jiyong can remember, and Seunghyun has that smile that he only shows to Jiyong. It's always been _different_ with him, because Seunghyun is the only person who can make his worst day bitter and better. He's the only one who can make Jiyong the happiest, who can make him smile and break his heart at the same time.

 

Which is what makes this whole situation so much worse, He's just so mad at himself and at Seunghyun but at the same time he's terribly missing him that he's even fighting the urge to show himself, Jiyong knows he could really be so vulnerable and fool especially when Seunghyun decides to came up to him at this very moment, he'd blindly let himself be into Seunghyun's arms, no doubt.

 

But instead of moping around the hotel room, he flips open his phone and then goes to instagram, staring at his account for a solid ten minutes before posting some nonsense that he hopes comes off as understandable and posting it.

 

**_In a world full of temporary things you are a perpetual feeling_ **

 

Jiyong blinks, then he refreshes the page, seeing the number of likes his post already has, The perks of being famous. And he remembers, He posted it on his public account and nearly flipping out when he'd realized it, _Shit_. Jiyong immediately deleted the post but he was fucking sure that there are a lot of fans who'd already have a screenshot of it.

 

He tugs on his hair and sits on the edge of his bed, sighing. This is getting really, really pathetic. Jiyong feels so miserable, like something is just missing. He stares blankly at the ceiling, He feels so awful, He wonders what Seunghyun is doing right now if he's enjoying himself having wine with the guys or he really did spend his time with his girlfriend like what Seungri had said.

 

He stood up and walked to the fridge and find some coke in there, he drinks it and when he's finished he threw it away. He figures, if he sleeps this terrible feeling away he'll be able to feel _okay_ again but then it's not really that easy when something's bothering you.

 

Jiyong was about to go back at the bed when there's a knock at the door, He didn't think twice, though. Because maybe it's just Youngbae or Seungri, he groans and walk over, unlocking and opening the door slowly. And _oh._

 

It's probably only been two hours since Jiyong saw his members but he can tell by the looks of it that Seunghyun is already intoxicated, he's drunk enough to barge into Jiyong's hotel room. Seunghyun is leaning on the door now, smiling sheepishly at Jiyong.

 

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun slurs, and Jiyong can smell the whiskey on his breathe, and without Jiyong's permission, Seunghyun stumbles into the room.

  
  
“Why are you here? I thought you were with your girlfriend?” _A girlfriend I didn't even have any idea about._ Jiyong's trying to keep himself calm, he tries not to get his high hopes again, not to be so turn on, which is incredibly hard to do when his thoughts consist of flashbacks to the last time he'd had sex with Seunghyun, and is definetly not aided by the way Seunghyun keeps looking at his lips.

 

Seunghyun's chuckled as he shakes his head, “You're the only girlfriend I have.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and huffed, “Stop joking around. What are you even doing here? You're drunk.”

 

“Why don't you believe me?” Seunghyun mutters, pouting. And Jiyong fought the urge to throw himself at Seunghyun's arms, It's just whenever he's around, he loses control of everything.

 

Jiyong couldn't answer that though, he just couldn't formulate any words to say and the next thing he knew Seunghyun was wrapping his arms around him and breathes on his neck.

 

“'M sorry, Ji.” Seunghyun starts, “I'm such a horrible person.” Jiyong shrugs his shoulder, pulling away from his embrace and then walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“You're just so beautiful.” Seunghyun continues, and Jiyong wants to cry his eyes out again. Except now Seunghyun is walking over him, staggered and slowly, his eyes staring intently at Jiyong. “You're so fucking perfect.” He adds, sitting next to Jiyong.

 

“You're just saying that because you're intoxicated.” Jiyong says, he pitifully laughs at himself because he can't really do much more than to state the obvious right now—his brain's befuddled.

 

Seunghyun narrows his eyes. “I'm intoxicated but I know what I'm saying. You don't trust me?”

 

Jiyong can't come up with a good enough answer to that, It's hard to conclude when Seunghyun is staring at him _fondly_ , like Jiyong is the last person he ever wants to see before he dies. Like Jiyong invented the light. Seunghyun moves closer, enough so that he reaches for Jiyong's cheek and caresses it.

 

“How can you be this beautiful?” Seunghyun mumbles, and Jiyong wants right now is to crawl onto Seunghyun's lap and ride him, hard and enough so that Seunghyun will wake up tomorrow unable to deny that he sleeps with Jiyong, that he's Jiyong's.

 

He loses control, he forgets how mad he was at Seunghyun because right now he shut his eyes and just having to feel the way Seunghyun's fingers traces his jaw. “You're mine Jiyong, right?” Seunghyun asks.

 

Jiyong nods absentmindedly, leaning in more to Seunghyun's touch, “Yeah, I'm yours, Seunghyun. Only yours.”

 

“Forever?”

 

Jiyong nods, fisting both of his hand on Seunghyun's shirt. “Forever.”

 

Seunghyun kisses his lips, and Jiyong's stomach exploded with butterflies fighting their way outside and because maybe now, even with the taste of whiskey meeting his lips, he can imagine Seunghyun loving him like this all the time.

  
  
Seunghyun hands went to his back, holding his fragile body, and Jiyong melts into his touch easily, letting their kiss build up slowly and Jiyong knows that just from kissing, putting his tongue inside Seunghyun's mouth, he knows where this leads.

 

Jiyong moans when he felt Seunghyun pushes his tongue in the inside of his mouth, pulling off both of their shirts and he's kissing down Jiyong's chest, sucking on his neck and collarbones, marking his way there and Jiyong just allows him. Seunghyun bites his nipples softly before dropping to his knees and getting rid of Jiyong's pants and he tugged of his own pants too, both of them are naked with nothing but their boxers.

 

And Jiyong knows what to do, just like what he always does, be Seunghyun's _slut_.

 

Seunghyun sat on the bed again, he looks at Jiyong and Jiyong drops on his knee, pulling Seunghyun's boxers and free his cock. And Jiyong didn't wait any longer as he takes Seunghyun into his mouth, so eager, sucking on the head of his cock for one minute before he finally bobs his head lower, swallowing Seunghyun's cock. He hums quietly. Pushing himself down all the way until Seunghyun is moaning his name and throws his head back, tugging on Jiyong's hair.

 

“Fuck, your mouth is amazing, as always.” Seunghyun mutters between his moans and Jiyong hums happily, satisfied by the way Seunghyun is tugging his hair.

 

Jiyong stops though, just to catch a breathe, his lips are puffy and eyelashes clumped with tears just by sucking his cock. Seunghyun guides Jiyong again to his hard and twitching cock. Jiyong sucks him down easily, and Seunghyun holds his breathe as he tangles his fingers in Jiyong's hair and pushes him down even more and Jiyong coughs around his dick.

 

Seunghyun continues moving Jiyong's head until his hips buck up of their own accord, pushing his thighs up, fucking hard into Jiyong's mouth, his cock hitting the back of Jiyong's throat with every thrust.

 

Seunghyun keeps going with his movements until he feel himself close, and pulls his cock out of Jiyong's mouth, jacks himself off, sloppy and fast, moaning Jiyong's name as he spills across Jiyon's cheeks.

 

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun breathes, he pulls Jiyong up from the floor and put Jiyong on his lap.

 

Jiyong shyly smiles at him, wiping Seunghyun's cum from his face and he could feel Seunghyun's cock touches his ass.

 

“You're beautiful.” Seunghyun murmurs, his voice isbso deel and hoarse, he stares at Jiyong, admiring every inch of Jiyong's face.

 

Jiyong's heart jumps to his throat. He smiles, but he doesn’t want to feel the hopes again, only to have his heart broken in a few hours when he's left alone in his bed. He doesn't want to deal with Seunghyun denying him again to Youngbae and Daesung.

 

But right now, He couldn't help it, Seunghyun is staring at him fondly with his eyes full of adoration, completely drunk and in love with Jiyong, looking like a giant cute teddy bear who only wants to love Jiyong with all of his heart. Jiyong knows he's defeated, he lost again. He wraps his arms around Seunghyun's neck.

 

“Seunghyun?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 _I love you. Do you love me too?_ He wants to say it, to ask it, he has hundreds of questions in his mind but then again he's afraid of Seunghyun's answer, he was so afraid that the only words he could say is, “ _Oppa_ ,”

 

He knows Seunghyun loves it, When Jiyong calls him that. The last time Jiyong said that was after their MAMA Performance in 2015 and Seunghyun fucked him, ruined him and destroyed him.

 

“Oppa,” Jiyong repeated it again, only to be met by Seunghyun's intense and dark eyes and lust is evident.

 

Seunghyun didn't say anything, though. He just guides his cock inside Jiyong, no lube and condom.

 

Seunghyun fucked him three times that night, Jiyong rides him on the bed, Seunghyun bends him over the table and against the wall. The hotel room filled with both of their moans, and it smelled like sex.

 

The sun sets, and Jiyong slowly blinks his eyes open and he doesn't really need to turn around to know that Seunghyun is already gone.

* * *

  
Jiyong is already getting tipsy when he swirls the liquid in his glass. They have the after party after the concert and Jiyong had decided to join them because he was supposed to love parties, right?

 

“Hey, Ji?” Youngbae asks, he's still completely sober. “Enjoying your alone time here?”

  
  
Jiyong cackles and Youngbae follows his gaze over to the middle of the dance floor of the club, where Seunghyun is currently involved in dancing, swaying his hips, and goofing around Daesung, a mostly empty cup gripped tight in his hand.

 

“Ah,” Youngbae says, nodding his head, “Seunghyun-hyung again?”

 

Jiyong shrugs stiffly. But really, It's always Seunghyun, he felt like his life already revolves around the man. Like, Seunghyun has a control over his life. It's maddening. “It's not like it's not something we all don't know about. You two fought again?”

 

Jiyong shakes his head, “No.”

 

“Then what about it this time?”

 

“Youngbae, I'm just an idiot, like, completely an _idiot_ , right?” Jiyong asked, finally darting his eyes on his long time best friend.

 

Youngbae shakes his head, patting his shoulder, “Love really makes us one, Ji. It's just that, you love too much.”

 

“And I get less in return?” Jiyong exclaimed, It came out as question though, but he already knows it's the answer.

 

Jiyong loves Seunghyun too much and gets less in return.

 

Reality is often disappointing.

 

Youngbae remained silent, though. Like he didn't really know what to say or he just doesn't want to hurt Jiyong with facts.

 

“Another one, please.” Jiyong mutters to the tall and muscular bartender who nods quickly, easily taking Jiyong's old glass and handing him a new one after.

 

Before he could take a sip, Jiyong turned his head again on Seunghyun's direction and the latter was already watching him so Jiyong turned to look away and he downs the rest of the drink in one go. He put the cup down and lifted his gaze up at the bartender in front of him, who's smiling at him, looking a bit starstruck.

 

“You're pretty good at that,” The bartender muttered, as he mixes some drinks.

 

Jiyong raises a brow, “At what?”

 

The bartender smirks, “At swallowing.”

 

And Jiyong almost chokes on his own saliva and then he laughs, white teeth flashing. He leans forward over the bar, “Yeah, I'm really good at it.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure you are. Everyone is right, though. You're really pretty up close.”

 

Jiyong blushes a bit, obviously not expecting this, but smiles shyly anyways. “You think so?”

 

The bartender smiles, “Yeah.”

 

They'd talked for a bit, though. The bartender keeps throwing flowery words at his way but Jiyong couldn’t flirt back when all through the night he'd felt like someone was watching him.

 

After two hours, Jiyong was already drunk and the next thing he knew Daesung had thrown him inside the car.

 

“What was that, Jiyong?” Seunghyun appears next to him, completely frowning and he had the look on him again, whenever Jiyong talks with other guys.

 

“What?” He asks back, his words slurred.

 

“You were _flirting_ with the bartender.” Seunghyun says, placing a lot of emphasis on the word, “What was that all about? The guy kept looking at you like he fucking wanted to devour you.”

 

Jiyong frowned, looking at Seunghyun with eyes in disbelief, “Like the fuck you care?” He snapped, _Seriously_? Why is Seunghyun being like this? Like he fucking cared when he's sober. Because the last time he'd checked, He only cared for Jiyong when he's drunk.

 

“I care,” Seunghyun snaps back, “You can't just go around and flirt with other people when i'm around.”

 

“You flirt with Daesung. You flirt with that woman last month at the bar. What makes it different when I do it with someone?” Jiyong suddenly felt more sober than he had before, maybe because this confrontation is happening now.

 

“I didn't flirt with whatever woman you were talking about, Jiyong.” Seunghyun mutters.

 

Jiyong scoffed, finding more courage to spit some words he had been holding back before, he likes it when he's drunk because he can tell Seunghyun whatever he wants to say without being so shy about it. But he knows Seunghyun is _drunk_ , too. He'd seen him drink three glasses of tequila, “You can't just do that, Seunghyun. You're not being fair.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Jiyong laughs pitifully, Seunghyun doesn't just get it, does he? “I wish we could discuss this when we were sober, Seunghyun, like normal people. But I know you can't just have that, can you, Hyung?”

 

Seunghyun offers no response, he turned to his side and stares out of the window. He hopes Seunghyun felt like shit, like what he'd had felt over the months, but at the same time, he can't stand it. It's driving him crazy.

 

“I wish you will still care about me when you're sober.” Jiyong starts, resting his head on the window, “I wish you can love me when you're not intoxicated, Hyung.”

 

Jiyong knows he was loud enough for Seunghyun to hear him but still he gets no response from the other man.

 

By the time they pull up to the hotel, Jiyong immediately went to his room and that was the first night Seunghyun didn't barged inside, drunk.

 

Is it really what love is? Is this all it will ever be for Jiyong? Knowing it's pointless but being hopeless and unable to stop?

* * *

 

 

Jiyong woke up in the morning, wishing he just didn't because his head is throbbing like a bitch and this day felt so different right now, he blinked his eyes and wandered his eyes around in the hotel room and tried to lift his arms but he couldn't for the reason that there are strong arms wrapped around his middle and he couldn't move.

 

The body next to him was strong, so Jiyong turned around and met by a sleeping Seunghyun and he gulped in shocked, did something happened last night _again_? Because he couldn't really remember the things that had happened after the confrontation with Seunghyun inside the car. _Shit_. He grabbed the bed sheets out of him and he's not naked, though. He's still dressed with the same clothes last night and so is Seunghyun.

 

And everything registered again, Seunghyun is here. Jiyong was wrapped in his arms protectively and he felt his heart started to pick up it's pace, _Is this real_?

 

Jiyong swallowed the lump in his throat, he stared at seunghyun's perfecf features first and he whispers, “Hyung? Seunghyun?”

 

Seunghyun stirs in his sleep only to hold Jiyong tightly in his arms. So he tries again, “Hyung?” And although Jiyong wanted to stay like this forever, he also needs answers, too.

 

Jiyong had seen Seunghyun moves a bit, and he hummed in response. “Hmm?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Jiyong asked, and finally, Seunghyun opens his eyes. He smiled, though. The kind of smile where he knows he could get Jiyong be lost in it. “Did you drink alcohol this morning?” He asked again, Although, he didn't smell any alcohol in him, he couldn't help but wonder because Seunghyun's only like this when he's drunk off his ass.

 

Seunghyun just cackled, though. His eyes are still sleepy but he shakes his head, “No.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Seunghyun looks so hesitant but he answers nonetheless, “I just, I want to say something but you were fast asleep last night so I decided to-"

 

“To sleep next to me.” Jiyong answers it for him.

 

Seunghyun laughs, “Well yeah, I want to.”

 

Jiyong knows his heart is already beating so fast against his chest and he feels so safe by Seunghyun's warm embrace, strong arms securing him. “So what do you want to say?”

 

“I love you, Jiyong.” Seunghyun says, so quietly that it takes Jiyong a while to realize Seunghyun's spoken. Once his words sink, Jiyong is frozen to his spot, as if he couldn't move his arms and limbs.

 

He was too surprised and shocked to even formulate an answer.

 

“I'm so in love with you, I was just a coward and I couldn't say it. I can't say it, Jiyong. I was so complicated, There were a lot of things running through my mind, so many what _ifs_. What if this we didn't work? I'm fraid that you're just gonna leave me when things get hard. You know how I get, you know there's a monster inside my head and I tend to push people away, Ji.” Seunghyun starts; Jiyong didn't know what to feel, he's very overwhelmed and hearing him say these words felt so different, and there's a sincerity in every words he uttered. “I don't want to disappoint everyone who expects so much of us, and I just feel so horrible.”

 

“Seunghyun..” Is the only word Jiyong could utter.

 

“And I hate it when you told me that I only care about you when I'm drunk because that's not true, Ji. I always care about you, about what you think, about what you say about me. And the day I saw your post on instagram, Youngbae sent it and I know it's directed to me, Youngbae even told me so. And I feel so terrible, I know you love me and I don't deserve you. I'm---I'm so sorry, Jiyong. But i'm so in love with you and I can't help myself. I'm so scared to fuck everything up like I always do.”

 

Jiyong's so silent for a while, absorbing everything Seunghyun had said, processing those words in his brain. Seunghyun loved him. He loves Jiyong. He poured his heart out to him.

 

“You love me?” Jiyong muttered, finally, he looks at Seunghyun, eyes welling up with tears.

 

Seunghyun nodded his head. “I love you, I love you so much, Jiyong. And I know I broke your heart, but, Will you please just give me a second chance? And I will try, I will try my best not to fuck up things.”

 

Seunghyun really did break his heart but Jiyong waited so long for this to happen, He waited for Seunghyun for so long.

 

“Why do you think it won't work?” Jiyong asked, and Seunghyun smiled sadly, a bit.

 

“Because I'm complicated? I'm sensitive with everything. I don't know, I just think it won't and I feel so horrible.”

 

“We're GD&TOP. Jiyong and Seunghyun. We always work.”

 

“So does this mean you forgive me?” Seunghyun asks, there's a hope in his eyes.

 

“This is the most sober we've ever been in this kind of situation, huh?” Jiyong mutters and Seunghyun just laughs, “I love you Seunghyun, I'm in love with you ever since I met you.”

 

“I started liking you when you still had your crooked teeth and I realized I loved you when we started filming the secret garden parody. I love you, baby.” Seunghyun replies, slowly moving his hand over so that his fingers are intertwined with Jiyong's.

 

Jiyong's heart _soars_. There's honestly no other way to describe what he's feeling right now, he wants to scream in joy, wants to cry in euphoria, wants so much but all he can get himself to do at this moment is let out a sound of happiness and disbelief and reach out, smashing his face into Seunghyun's chest, pulling him even more close if that was even possible and he can feel Seunghyun's jumping heartbeat and he could smell his expensive perfume still lingering his clothes.

 

He pulled his face from Seunghyun's chest and looked up at him, staring fondly at seunghyun.

 

“Can I kiss you, Ji?” Seunghyun says, and he didn't really need to ask that because Jiyong already closed the gap, pressing his mouth to Seunghyun's into a long, deep kiss. And he can't help but moan as Seunghyun leans in more, smiling into the kiss and sliding their tongues together.

 

They kiss passionately and sweetly, the only noise in the room is the wet slide of their lips and occasional moans. They don't really stop there until Jiyong needs to breathe and pulls back, breathing hard.

 

“I could kiss you all day and never get tired of it.” Seunghyun says, and jiyong laughs.

  
  
“Seunghyun?”

 

“Yes, Ji?”

 

“I wanna ride you.” Jiyong uttered, looking at him as he bites his lower lip. And Jiyong's already tugging down Seunghyun's pants down.

 

Seunghyun moans, bitting his lip. “Fuck, baby, Yes.”

 

Jiyong smiles at the sound of desparation of Seunghyun's voice and he shifts a bit, standing up on the bed to pull his pants off and briefs, and Seunghyun does the same and once they were naked, Jiyong sits back down, a bit lower this time, thighs pressed to Seunghyun's.

 

Jiyong reaches out for the drawer, feeling around inside and pull out the bottle of lube and a condom. His hands closed around the bottle and arousal shots through him as he looks at Seunghyun who was looking at him, too.

 

Jiyong pours some lube into his hand, and then reaches down, using his palms to encase Seunghyun's cock. He could feel Seunghyun's shudders as soon as his plam touches his shaft and Jiyong just continues his business, twisting and turning his hands around Seunghyun's hard cock.

  
  
Jiyong remembers the last time they did this, both of them were completely wasted out of their minds, but now, they were doing it again, in their right state of mind.

 

“ _Oppa_ ,” Jiyong mumbles and he smirks when he'd seen Seunghyun's eyes turned into something more, he gripped Jiyong's thighs and throws his head back.

 

“Fuck baby, You're gonna make me cum like this.”

 

Jiyong smirks as he pushes himself a bit lower until the tip of Seunghyun's cock is brushing against him. He hisses because of the sudden feeling, moving himself back, his hand finding Seunghyun's cock and gives it a couple of tugs, and then sinks down on it easily, moaning the entire way down.

 

“You're so tight…” Seunghyun spits, And Jiyong can't stop staring at Seunghyun's heaving chest.

 

Jiyong rides Seunghyun before, _hell_ , he rides Seunghyun's dick a lot of times but it always feel like the first time. Jiyong's hard one is bobbing up and down, flushed red and he's literally _bouncing_ on Seunghyun's dick, just on his knees, moving up ajd down, sweats already dripping down both of their foreheads.

 

“You like that, _Oppa_? When I'm riding you so hard and fast,” Jiyong says throwing his head back as he heard Seunghyun's loud moans when Jiyong clenches around him. He leans down, pressing his hands against Seunghyun's toned chest as he grinds his way down against Seunghyun's hips.

 

“You can't just say that…fuck,” Seunghyun says, grabbing Jiyong's hips tight, fucking up into him. “You're so fucking beautiful.” Seunghyun says, and he's coming hard, inside Jiyong. His eyes are closed but he can't stop fucking Jiyong, going through the movements until he's actually worn out to continue. He slows down, and pulled out of Jiyong, blinking his eyes open.

 

  
Jiyong was back to reality when he'd felt Seunghyun's cum dripping our from his hole and he came in Seunghyun's stomach. He let out a shuddering breathe and laid on top of Seunghyun, breathing heavily. “That was fantastic.” Jiyong said.

 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around him and chuckles, “Shower?”

 

Jiyong shakes his head, “I wanna stay like this for a while.”

 

Seunghyun unwrapped his arms around him though and Jiyong almost complain only his face pulled away from Seunghyun's neck, and he leans down to kiss his pouting lips.

 

“I love you, Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong smiles in between kisses, “I love you too.”

 

The two of them took a shower only resulted from having another round of sex again with Seunghyun fucking Jiyong against the wall. And they spent it like that, in bed, stealing kisses from each other, both of their phones are turned off, don't really care about the world as long as Jiyong was back to Seunghyun's arms again.

* * *

 

  
When Jiyong wakes up in four in the morning, he blinks his eyes open and he doesn’t move because he felt something behind him, arm wrapping around his middle, a pair of soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck.

 

“Seunghyun?” Jiyong whispers.

 

“Hmm?” Seunghyun hummed in response, voice is still groggy.

 

  
Jiyong grinned, letting himself relax.

 

Seunghyun stayed, He really stayed and he promised that he's not going to leave Jiyong, he's not going anywhere.

 

“I love you.” Jiyong said.

 

“I love you too. Now, go back to sleep, baby.”

 


End file.
